Neo Dragon Ball Z
by PrincessPixyStick
Summary: AU This is an epic of what would happen and change in DBZ if you inserted two people from our own planet. I appologize but it is too complicated to explain in a short summery. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z and am a poor, starving collage student. You needn't sue me because then I would never get the education I would need to get the money I would need to pay you back with and neither of us would be happy about that.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Deus Ex Machina The Prequel  
  
"Father, really I don't think the ratio is correct on the stremiline. The power keeps surging oddly." Bulma said to her father as the tinkered with a rather large device that they intended to more efficiently create capsules shrinking mechanism.  
  
"I know the ratio is correct, I put it in there myself. The power is probably surging for another reason. You should check the strambo. That might be the reason."  
  
"I did but it was just fine."  
  
"Huh. Well that is REALLY weird." Her father said, setting down his hydro spanner. He looked at his watch. "Well it's noon. Lets see what your mother made us for lunch. I hope that there is still some chocolate cake left from last night."  
  
"Well there was last time I checked if Oolong; that lout, did not eat it all."  
  
And so two technical geniuses left the room, unprepared for what the future had to offer them and what kind of trouble that machine would cause. If they had known they would never have left the room.  
  
Mr. Brief's pet Smudge, a tiny black kitten did not know he was not supposed to play on switches when flies land on them so when he pounced he did not have any ill intentions in his innocent little heart. And so begins our story but first let me introduce you to a central pair of players that you have likely never met before.  
  
"Brooke, you are nuts." Beth said as Brooke picked up the 3rd graphic novel she had chosen to buy. "And you often wonder why you are totally broke. You get a paycheck and spend it as soon as it is cashed. At that rate you'll never go Japan!"  
  
"Two CDs (Daft Punk and Enya), one shirt (Roxy sporting the question "Who Do You Love?"), 3 graphic novels (Maison Ikkoku#13, Ranma ½ #3, and Elfquest#10) , and a DVD (The Replacement Killers) = one happy camper! I could save when my job wasn't so darn depressing but now that we got the New Jersey BRFFS contract at Sweetsprings Research I can't seem to get a break. All of the hard refusals and unhappy, unhealthy people just make me so sad! Other people have luck with this survey, why is it that I can't seem to call the nice, healthy ones??" said the pretty though chubby girl with golden brown hair, curls spiraling jubilantly down to the center of her back. Her blue and hazel eyes, normally sparkling with optimistic enthusiasm were now dull, life seemingly drained out of her. She rather looked like a porcelain doll with her classically beautiful face, which sported a particularly adorable upturned nose, long eyelashes, arched brows, and ivory skin. If it weren't for the extra weight upon her tiny, delicate build one might call her a stunner.  
  
Beth and Brooke were best friends and lived in the city of Boise while they went to the Boise State University in Idaho. Their unusual closeness had been noticed by their friends and remarked on though rumors did not faze them too much.  
  
"I think you should quit that job. It seems more trouble then it is worth since it upsets you so much. They're all idiots there anyway." Beth, I will not lie to you, weighed about 225 pounds. Cute is the best adjective to describe her. What makes her remarkable and beautiful is the wild mischief that shines from her blue eyes that makes you wonder what she is up to. Her long blond hair shines down her shoulders unparted, her nose turns down and looks rather pretty, high cheekbones upon which a completion of rose and delicate peach shines upon the world. She was of average height and build though moved with a quickness that often surprises the unaware.  
  
"Maybe we should stop at Orange Julius to get shakes before we leave the mall."  
  
They did not know yesterday that today would be different from all other trips to the mall. That their lives would change forever far beyond what any book or movie could. As they walked to the register something happened. Smudge pounced and landed (click) upon the controls for the device and there was an explosion as the flaw in the deragazer unukeler engine.  
  
Brooke tripped over her own two feet, dropped her bag picked it up and realized that she felt strange. She turned and looked at Beth and began to say something and what she saw caused her to scream. She could see right through Beth!! She reached forward with her hand to grab her arm and realized that she could see right through her own hand. That caused her to scream again. Then the pain began and she learned what pain truly was. She couldn't think she couldn't breathe she could only scream until her lungs were empty and then her vision faded into blackness. Coldness was all around her but her insides felt like they were a surging inferno of heat and indescribable agony that seemed to last all of eternity.  
  
Beth too went through the same experience at the same time as Brooke and when she regained consousness she looked about her. She was lying on the floor of what looked like an engine room. She tried to move her body and found herself unable to. She felt something oozing and warm running into her hair. She wondered what it was and tried to move her head and slowly turned it. Blood. She was in shock for a minuet. She wondered if it was her own and then noticed Brooke lying within the rapidly growing, crimson pool. Not moving. Hardly breathing. Looking like somebody had sucked almost all of the flesh off her body and left the skin and bone. That is when Beth started to scream.  
  
"Well Bulma I'll bet the toggle on the gyroscope isn't working properly, I have found that that will at times interfere with the pow."  
  
Beth's scream rocketed through the compound.  
  
There was a moment of silence. Then the startled members of the Briefs family all rushed into the workroom and found two girls lying in a pool of blood looking like refugees from Ruwanda: disgustingly starved.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! WE HAVE GOT TO GET THEM TO A HOSPITAL!!!" screeched Bulma.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED! 


End file.
